


A Debt Repaid

by OmeletteAche



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmeletteAche/pseuds/OmeletteAche
Summary: A bit of back story on Mr Thornton before he becomes master of Marlborough Mills, set about 15 years before the book. He and Mr Bell get to know each other.Based on the miniseries.





	A Debt Repaid

“Not that jacket, Phipps. The green one.” said Mr Bell.

Phipps helped him into his jacket. The green did complement Mr Bell’s brown and grey hair well.  
The doorbell rang, and Phipps left his master to go and answer it. Phipps came back into his master’s bedroom. 

“A John Thornton here to see you, Sir.” 

Mr Bell frowned in confusion. “John?” He didn’t know of a John Thornton. George Thornton, yes, but John… “Show him into the living room. I will be down presently.” 

The servant nodded and left. When Mr Bell walked into the living room, he saw a boy that looked to be about fifteen. He was tall, but had the gangly look of someone who had grown several inches in the last few months. His short dark hair was neatly combed, his clothes, though well worn, and slightly too short at the ankles and wrists, were clean, and carefully patched and darned where needed. His features were striking, though the lines of his brow ridge and nose gave his face a look rather too solemn for a boy his age.

“John Thornton, sir” said the boy, offering Mr Bell his hand. 

“I am Mr Bell. How may I help you, John?” asked Mr Bell, shaking his hand, still none the wiser for why this boy should be visiting him.

“My father was George Thornton. I believe he owed you money, and I am here to attend to his debt. I am not able to pay the full amount, as yet, but I have every intention of settling his debt in full. I have brought with me a small amount to show good faith.” His voice was grave, and the speech seemed rehearsed. And with that he drew a small money bag with coins, handing it towards Mr Bell. 

“I was very sorry to hear of your fathers passing.” said Mr Bell slowly, not taking the bag. “But I never expected that your father’s debt should be repaid. From what I understand, he left your family with nothing. I certainly don’t wish to take bread from the table of a widow and her children.”

John’s eyes darkened and his jaw tightened. The expression was odd on one so young. “I thank you, for your kindness, but I must insist on settling my debt. I hope you do not worry on my mother’s and sister’s account. I do not earn high wages at the draper’s shop, but I am well able to care for them. They do not starve, Sir.” The last words were acerbic.

Mr Bell felt uncomfortable; he had clearly offended the boy. “I understand. I will accept your offer. However, I know that some of your father’s creditors were not… amiable men. I ask that you pay them in full before myself, however long that may take. And I would never had charged your father interest, so I would never accept that from you. Moreover, I require no down payment to show good faith. I take your word.”

John nodded proudly, but Mr Bell detected a slight note of relief flicker across his face. The boy must have been worried sick about how to pay all his creditors.  
“Do join me for tea, John.” He could tell the boy could use feeding. 

“Thank you, Sir, but I must leave. I am due back at work.”

===

Five years passed. Mr Bell had been back in Milton for only a day. He was reading the paper when the doorbell rang. Phipps came through to the living room shortly after.  
“A Mr Thornton to see you, Sir.”  
“Mister?” repeated Mr Bell, confusedly. “By all means -- show him in Phipps.”

John Thornton walked into the room. Mr Bell could hardly believe this man was the same boy he had met 5 years previously. Where before the boy would have disappeared behind a lampost, he was now broad across the shoulders and chest. He had grown into his features too; the jaw had hardened, and though his face was shaved recently, there was a faint shadow of a beard under the skin.  
It didn’t seem right for Mr Bell to refer to him as John anymore. “Mr Thornton. My, I see now a man before me.” said Mr Bell, placidly, holding out his hand to shake. 

John shook his hand and smiled in response. “Mr Bell. At last I come to pay my father’s debts to you in full. I am most grateful for your patience during these years.” He retrieved a cheque, from his jacket, which he held out.

“You are determined, I will give you that. Consider the debt repaid” smiled Mr Bell, and taking the proffered cheque, he gestured Thornton to sit down. “You have done your father proud.” 

John merely nodded stiffly.

“You are still working at the drapers?”

“No, I am working in the cotton trade. I am now a supervisor at Hator Mill.”

“Well done. Very well done.” 

John nodded again, tersely, clearly uncomfortable at the praise. 

Mr Bell surged on. “Marlborough Mills. Have you heard of it?” 

“Yes” answered Thornton. “A good mill, though not as large as Hampers, but the machinery is in better nick.”

“I am glad to hear of it. I have been planning to purchase it. To rent of course.” 

John nodded thoughtfully.

“You will join me for dinner, Thornton?” He noticed the younger man looked reticent. “As a favour to me? I don’t get much company when I am down here in Milton.”

“Thank you. You are very kind.” replied Thornton.

It became a weekly occurrence, when Mr Bell was in Milton, that Thornton would join him for dinner.  
Mr Bell enjoyed the younger man’s company, though he seemed to Mr Bell older than his years. He would tease John about his serious ways, and John finally learned to take his teasing as it was intended. It was only after many months, and a good deal of wine that he found out John’s aspiration of one day becoming a mill master, and how he had been preparing for it.

“I have been trying my best to learn about the trade in every way. I’ve been taking notes, researching where to source the raw cotton, labour, the different types of looms.

“Very good, Thornton. My tenant at Marlborough Mills needs a manager for his mill. He would pay a steady wage I’m sure, and better than you are getting now at Hator’s. Would you like me to arrange a meeting?”

John looked at him in surprise. “That is most kind of you Mr Bell.”

Mr Bell laughed. “Yes, yes, but more importantly, you must have something to wear to the appointment.” he said, with a mock disparaging look at John’s suit.

John knew better than to be annoyed by Mr Bell’s facetious ways. “What is the matter with my suit?” he said, pretending to be offended.

“Nothing Thornton, but really… it has been patched twice on this knee, and it is far too tight across the chest and shoulders. You have grown there, you know.” John blushed, but Mr Bell continued. “I have a suit that I no longer wear, rather too large -- if you would like, I could ask my tailor to have it fitted to you?” He knew John did not have the money for a brand-new suit, and knew he would never accept a new suit as a gift.

John assented, giving his thanks. Then after a brief pause. “Mr Bell, may I ask why you have never married and had a family?”

Mr Bell chuckled. “I have not yet met the right women. She would have to be strong minded, strong willed, and a veritable goddess. I dare say, I am not sure if she will ever come along.” After a brief pause “And yourself Thornton? You are a handsome man, surely you must have a sweetheart?”

Thornton chuckled in turn. “No sir, I don’t have the luxury of thinking of a sweetheart; I haven’t the means to support a wife yet.” 

“Ever the practical man, Thornton.” Mr Bell replied, smiling. He mused that it would take a very special woman to charm John Thornton.


End file.
